Sofia gets Sick
by Bos4Az2aol.com
Summary: Sofia gets sick on a Morning Callie is really busy and Arizona is late getting to the apartment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 6:30am when Arizona was waking up in Lauren's arms and moves around.

"Shh sweetie, relax." She tells Arizona stroking her hair and tries to keep her snuggled

Arizona notices the time

"Oh Crap!"

Lauren groans "Mmm, what sweetie?"

"I'm late picking Sofia up and Callie hates when I'm late and she's probably really pissed at me and I really have to go!" She quickly gets up and goes to find her sweats, brushes her teeth, grabs her keys, and leaves the apartment letting the door slam and Lauren groans

At Callie's Apartment Arizona knocks but Callie doesn't answer so she texts Callie and Callie tells her the door is open and to just come in

Arizona walks into the apartment "Hello?!" She calls out

"In the bathroom!" Callie responds

Arizona walks to the bathroom and sees Callie bathing Sofia.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"She woke up with a tummy-ache, diarrhea and a slightly fever."

"Oh no baby boo!"

"Mama!" Sofia reaches for her

Arizona looks at a frazzled Callie "Aren't you late for work?"

"Well I..she.."

"Go Calliope I got her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah go, you have surgeries this morning and need to get focused, go we'll see you tonight."

"Okay," Callie says with a worried tone in her voice and just kisses both the tops of thier heads

"Be good for Mama Mijia, feel better, and I'll see you tonight baby."

Callie watches them for a few seconds before she leaves for work.

"Mama." Sofia cries

Aizona grabs one of Sofia's bath toy "Here looks Sof." she gives the toy to her to distract her while she washes her hair gently

After letting Sofia soak a while longer Arizona gets her out of the tub wrapping her in a big towel while she drains the tub and gets Sofia dressed in some comfy pajamas and brushes her hair then carries her to thier bed putting her down while she goes to get Sofia some juice in her sippy cup in the kitchen and comes back laying down to snuggle with her while texting Lauren telling her that Sofia is really sick and that she will probably be at Callie's apartment most of the day.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Around 11 Lauren calls Arizona's cell and Arizona hears it opening her eyes and aswers it before it wakes Sofia.

"Callie?"

"No hey it's me, I'm here, will you let me up?"

"Oh uh, you have to call the house phone for me to buzz you in."

"Oh okay see you in a few." Lauren hangs up and calls the apartment phone and Arizona races to the kitchen to answer it and buzz her in and goes through the kitchen to find something for Sofia to eat while she waits on Lauren.

There's a knock on the door a few minutes later and Arizona answers it.

"Hey." Lauren smiles

"Hey what are you doing here?" Arizona smiles and asks

Lauren leans in to kiss her

Arizona kisses her back

"Aren't you suppossed to be at work?"

"Yeah, but I just thought I'd come see my girl first, how is Sofia?"

"Uh still sick and asleep I was just looking for something to make her for when she wakes up something that she'll be able to keep down." Arizona says letting her in and closes the door

"Oh well can I help?"

Arizona just looks at her "What are you doing here, you really shouldn't be here."

"Callie could come home any minute she's been getting a lot of patient cancelations lately." Arizona tells her nervously

"Arizona relax she's not I called the hospital and she's in surgery until 5." Lauren says holding Arizona's waist the kisses her again

"Mmm, L..Lauren I..we can't to this here in Callie's apartment!" Arizona says stepping away from her and goes back into the kitchen

"Arizona are you okay?" Lauren asks from the livingroom watching her in the kitchen 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lauren asks again "Arizona are you okay?"

"You called the hospital to check my wi..Callie's schedule and knew she was going to be in surgery all day just so you could come over here thinking you were going to get laid, god what is wrong with you?"

"No, but I was thinking maybe later tonight." Lauren walks closer to the kitchen

"Stop..just stop." Arizona looks at her

Lauren and Arizona stand there awkwardly watching each other

"Come help me look for stuff." Arizona tells her

They go through the entire kitchen.

"She's got like nothing here." Arizona says out loud

"Apple sauce?" Lauren asks

"That could do but she needs more than just apple sauce."

"Maybe you can go down to Sound Soups and get her some chicken noodle soup and us some lunch?"

"That sounds great." Lauren smiles

"Okay let me uh give you some money."

"Oh no I got it, lunch is on me."

"Yeah I just remembered my purse is at your place."

"I'll be back." she kisses Arizona and leaves

Arizona smiles then goes and tries to wake Sofia up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Lauren gets back to the apartment with lunch Arizona is on the couch with Sofia on her lap stroking Sofia's head which is against her chest and they are watching Sofia The First.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Mama." Sofia clings to her

"Shh you're alright baby." Arizon rubs her back

Lauren watches them and lifts up the food.

"The kitchen is fine for now, I will be right over to help you." She smiles

"Mama." Sofia says again

"Baby Mama's gonna get up and go and get your lunch ready okay?"

"You stay here and watch Sofia." She gently moves from her from lap and lays her down and goes to the kitchen

Arizona opens a plastic container to soup scooping out some of the chicken, vegetables, and noodles into a plastic bowl to make it easier for Sofia to eat and gets her some pedialyte in her sippy cup.  
Lauren gets thier lunch on the table and Arizona calls Sofia over

"Come on Sof your lunch is ready."

Sofia comes over and Arizona helps her up in her high chair and kisses her head putting her food in front of her.

"Still feverish?" Lauren asks

"A little but not bad."

Arizona watches Sofia taking the piece of bread and dipping it in the soup thats in her bowl from the Chicken and Noodles.

"Mmm."

"Is that good Sof?"

Sofia just nods and takes a drink from her sippy cup.

Lauren smiles at the beautiful glowing happy mother that is Arizona. 


End file.
